


meriggiare

by stag_von_simp



Series: everything will glow for you [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, My only purpose is fluff tbh, Sleepy Ferdinand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stag_von_simp/pseuds/stag_von_simp
Summary: prompt: meriggiare ~ to rest at noon, most likely in a shady spot outdoorsOR: ferdinand needs to sleep and linhardt can help better than anyone else.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & Linhardt von Hevring, Ferdinand von Aegir/Linhardt von Hevring
Series: everything will glow for you [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551619
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	meriggiare

“come along, ferdinand,” linhardt simpers, voice entombed by his familiar drowsy tone. he drags ferdinand along behind him–and even if linhardt drifts slowly, ferdinand stumbles to keep up with his long strides.

ferdinand has made a bit of a habit out of not sleeping enough–to mop away the darkness of night with the tip of his lance as he trains, and trains, and trains, and grows oh-so-agonizingly lonely with only the yawning moon and the spill of fog that dapples the skies in early morning for company.

unfortunately for all of them, he’s done this for four days straight, and his vision frizzes into nothing at the edges now. everything is smudged with swirling, unfocused gray. he’s _tired,_ he supposes, head flaring with a sound like a frantic alarm, like a continual battle cry shrieking through his skull.

which is why linhardt has yanked him from class, and is currently leading him to his favorite tree. it’s kind of him, ferdinand supposes–even if everything inside of him writhes in protest. he has duties today, like he does every day, pressing tasks to perform better than edelgard could dream of performing them. but still, he skids along behind linhardt, who fills the void of silence flickering between them with idle chatter, clothed in lace and grogginess.

“normally, i wouldn’t invite anyone to nap with me. it’s my personal time away from the idiocy that is our classmates’ company,” linhardt confesses. ferdinand half listens; he’s too busy contorting his face into desperate twitches, blinking with fervor just so he doesn’t collapse on the spot. still, it tempts him; the drowsiness taunts through his mind, stinging brightly and throbbing dully, smoldering with fire and glossing him in ice. he may faint even despite his efforts. “but, as far as i can tell, you’re too tuckered to even chat along with me, so you won’t be too much of a burden. please don’t pass out.” ferdinand supposes linhardt has flung a gaze behind him, at where ferdinand trudges in his wake, brain tossed into a hurricane of howling exhaustion.

“on my honor, i, ferdinand von aegir, will not–” but then he lurches forward, forehead crashing onto linhardt’s shoulder, and oh _goddess,_ he may have just passed out.

he digs his way back into the stabbing light of consciousness a couple of hours later, when the sun leaps to its peek in the sky, beholding the monastery with all the pride ferdinand can play. there’s something soft muffling the chafe of the earth beneath him; he flops around and has to nibble back a yelp.

linhardt is pinned beneath him, his arm slung around ferdinand’s waist. even as ferdinand squirms against him, linhardt doesn’t so much as flinch in his sleep. he’s utterly at ease.

ferdinand crumples against him again, nestling deeper into linhardt’s chest and realizing, with a muted chime of shock and anguish, that he hasn’t been so at peace as linhardt is in this moment in his entire life. he decides that he, too, will try it. he will try serenity on for size as he may a cape or a crown, and if it doesn’t suit him, so be it.


End file.
